At Arm's Length
by godtech
Summary: [ LeviHan - Oneshot - Fluff ] A take on an cliche theme, minor exploring of the relationship between Levi and Hanji Zoe.


"So," she said as she crossed the threshold, uninvited. "When were you planning on inviting me to dinner?"

"When titans go extinct," he replied, wiping his mouth and setting his fork down. Hanji almost wanted to cringe at such a lame reply. Levi glanced up and gave her his usual look of feigned disinterest as she took the seat in the adjacent side of the table, spreading papers full of ideas and blueprints out on the table. One side of his mouth twitched downwards. "This is a dinner table. Don't put your papers everywhere."

"Oh, but I've got so many great ideas!" She put her hands together and looked at him eagerly. "I couldn't wait to show you!"

"Well, then I'm sorry to spoil your fun, but I'd like to finish my food before my appetite is ruined," Levi put a forkful of greens into his mouth. Hanji's shoulders slumped and she looked wearily at his food.

"Such an appetite for a little guy," Hanji sighed, putting a hand to her cheeks. "Just like Bean used to have. Have I ever mentioned how much you remind me of Bean?"

"Multiple times," Levi managed, scraping his plate impatiently. He looked down at his dinner: two identical plates of sausages, potatoes, and mixed greens. Only a high ranking officer like him could enjoy such a _luxurious_ meal. "I was saving you this plate, but if you're going to be rude-"

"NO! No, no, no. HAHA LEVI...! You know I was just kidding!" Hanji gave him an eager slap on the back, but quickly pulled her hand away when he shot her his usual aggravated look. She cleared her throat as she pulled one of the plates towards forward. "Really though, thank you."

Hanji flashed Levi a smile before he turned back to his food. He continued eating in silence, and she kept her eyes on him as she ate. She began to reflect on the friendship they shared. They had known each other for so many years, it was hard to believe they had gotten this close.

_No..._ she thought. Despite his cool and hard exterior, she knew Levi was actually a man who cared deeply for his comrades. People who didn't know him well would call him cruel and uncaring, but she believed that it was all an act to keep people at arm's length. She knew that his small circle of trusted friends was his life. He would die for them, though he acted otherwise. Hanji couldn't help but to smile, leaning her face on a palm. She was truly blessed to be able to do what she loved, beside a person that she...

Distracted by her thoughts, she hardly noticed the mess she was making on her face until she was aware that Levi was looking at her, a vein on his temple ready to pop.

"Have I got something on my face?" Hanji asked, reaching for the napkin. She started wiping the right side of her face.

"No, the left," he said, indicating the direction with a slight tilt of his head. Hanji wiped her forehead, smiling playfully. Levi could almost feel the wrinkles permanently forming on his forehead.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked, holding back a heavy sigh. "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

"Aw, c'mon, Levi!" Hanji pursed her lips. "Wipe my face for me like old married couples do!" She threw the napkin in the air and let it flutter down and settle on top of Levi's slightly clenched fist.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed even more, if that was possible. He only shoved the napkin back into her hands and looked back at his plate of unfinished potatoes. Hanji frowned and took all of Levi's napkins in retaliation.

"Hanji, what-" Levi sputtered, shoulders jerking up in surprise. Hanji tried to shut him up by putting a finger on his lips, but ended up accidentally smearing sauce on his mouth. Levi's shoulders slumped. He almost licked his lips, but managed to stop himself just in time, remembering that she had a tendency not to wash her hands after inspecting the inside of a titan's mouth. "Hanji."

"Ohhhh," she said, rumpling up the napkins, much to Levi's annoyance. "Too bad you don't have any napkins! I guess I'll just have to clean that up myself!"

Just as she leaned in, Levi pulled back and held her away. "What are you doing?"

"Using my lips to clean yours! I saw a couple do it when we were resting in the city the other day. Oh, it was so cute! I just wanted to try it, and this was the perfect moment."

"Ugh, unsanitary cretins," Levi's grip on Hanji's shoulders loosened ever so slightly. Taking advantage, she leaned in again. However, she stopped when he tensed up and his eyes closed shut. His cheeks were visibly red, as if... embarrassed.

"Oh?" Hanji paused, lips forming a sly smile, eyebrows arching. "Oh. Could it be that someone as old as you are still has virgin lips?"

"Don't put it that way," Levi answered, a bit too quickly. Despite his best efforts, Hanji could see a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. She grinned from ear to ear, amused at her friend's embarrassment. She should probably leave...

"I see. You want to save them for your true love," she said, smiling like a schoolgirl, a teasing look in her eyes. With a dramatic sigh, she pulled away and tossed him a bunched-up napkin, which he easily caught. She got up from her chair and began gathering up her blueprints. "Thanks for the food. Anyway, I'll see you later!"

With a mock salute, she twirled away and shut the door behind her as she left, leaving Levi sitting alone once more, fiddling with a dirty napkin in his hands. His eyes lingered on the door and slowly made their way down to the two empty plates on the table.

"I wouldn't have minded."


End file.
